Yu Gi Oh a journey of a saiyan and a young huntress
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: this is my first crossover with yugioh so don't be mad that I do something wrong.(I changed the faunt like u all wanted)
1. Chapter 1 Meeting New Friends

-Me and Ruby were training with Whis until a portal opened sucking both me and Ruby in the portal soon after we woke up in a hospital room right next to each other. I soon seen a short kid with a neckace like think with an upside down pyramid attached to it and his hair was really weird but he wasn't along there was a tall guy with blonde hair with another tall guy with brown hair and a girl with dark brown hair.-

"Hey you ok." the short one with weird hair said talking to me.

"Yeah I'm ok but who are you guys." I asked the four in front of me and Ruby.

"I'm Yugi Motu and these are my friends." The short one answered.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." The blonde one said.

"I'm Tristan Taylor." The one next to Joey said.

"I'm Tea Gardner." The girl next to Yugi said.

"So who are you two?" Joey asked.

"My name is Johnathan Williams and this is my girlfriend Ruby Rose." I answered

"So why were you two in the forest?" Tristan asked

"Well me and Johnathan were training with our master named Whis then this portal thing opened and sucked us in then I guess we blacked out." Ruby explained to the four

"Who is this Whis fello?' Joey asked Ruby

"She just told you Joey he is our martial arts teacher" I told Joey

"Yeah Joey isn't really a good listener." Tristan joked

"Yeah that is true" Tea agreed

"Yeah yeah make fun of me all you want I am stronger then Tristan." Joey said

"Is that a challenge Joey?" Tristan asked Joey in front of his face

"I guess" Joey answered getting in Tristan's face

"Sorry Joey but seems Tristan is a little stronger then you" I said to Joey making him kinda angry

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HUH?" Joey got in my face now but I soon pocked him making him back up holding his head

"Because I can sense his energy" I told Joey which is still holding his head

"Ouch how did you just do that with just a poke?" Joey still holding his head from the poke

"Whis is the strongest person where I come from and he is the master of the god of destruction." I told Joey which backed up

"Wait the master of a god of destruction?" Yugi asked

"Yes me and Johnathan trained with him for 3 months now and we got very strong" Ruby told Yugi

"Wow I bet this is a joke" Joey said but soon seen my face which isn't joking

"I am not joking me and Ruby come from universe 8" I told the four

"Hey in your universe do you have a game called Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked

"Ummm what" I replied to Yugi


	2. Chapter 2 Getting New Cards

"Wow you guys have been missing out." Joey said.

"What is Duel Monsters?" Ruby said curious.

"It's this." Yugi said pulling out a stack of cards out of his pocket.

"It's just a stack of cards Yugi what's so special?" I said.

"Hey Yug let's show them what this game is." Joey said taking his stack of cards out.

"Right." Yugi said.

We all decided to head to there school for the example. Yugi and Joey started to play the game. Tea explains to me and Ruby about the game.

"See, Each card has an attack number and a defense number. First person to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel." Tea said while Joey placed a monster on the field in attack mode with 800 attack points.

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Joey said to Yugi acting kinda cocky.

"Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough." Yugi said placing a dragon card in attack mode with 1500 attack points.

"WHAT?! Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wiped me out." Joey said kinda freaked out about losing.

"So Yugi won right Tea?" Ruby asked Tea.

"Yeah, Yugi won." Tea answered

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey." Tristan said

"No. You did fine, Joey. I just have better cards." Yugi said

"See, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him." Joey smacked his hands on the desk.

"Your own game shop?! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey said wanting to get new cards.

"Ok. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us his super-rare card he's got." Yugi said

We all head to Yugi's Grandpa's game shop to see if me and Ruby can get some cards and learn more about duel monsters.

"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi said walking in to the game shop.

"And I see you've brought company. Is that the two that you found Yugi?"

"Yeah, They want to know more about duel monsters so they came along." Yugi told his Grandpa.

"Hello sir. My name is Johnathan and this is my girl friend, Ruby Rose." I said to Yugi's grandpa.

"Ok, so why are you kids' here?" Yugi's grandpa said.

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome super-rare card?" Yugi asked.

"Rare card? My special card? Hmm..." Yugi's grandpa thought for a second.

"Please! Please!" Yugi begged.

"Pretty Please!" Joey also begged.

"Hmm... Ha Ha! How can I refuse?" Yugi's grandpa said taking out a small old box.

"You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready? Here it is." Yugi's grandpa held up a card showing a white dragon with blue eyes and with 3000 attack and 2500 defense points. "The Blue eye's white dragon, So rare, So powerful, I never let it leave my hand." Yugi's grandpa said

"Awesome." Joey and Ruby said while Tristan grabbed the card out of Yugi's grandpa's hands.

"Hmm. Doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan said holding the card.

"Aah! This card is priceless. There are only 4 of them in the world." Yugi's grandpa said.

"Hey Yugi's grandpa do you have 2 decks that me and Ruby can have?" I asked in a polite voice.

"I do have 2 deck but its a huntress and a infinity dragon deck." Yugi's grandpa answered.

"I guess I'll take the Huntress deck." Ruby said.

"So that mean I have the infinity dragon deck right?" I asked Yugi's grandpa.

"Yes, also the Infinity dragon is very powerful it rivals the Blue eyes white dragon but Blue eyes is stronger." Yugi's grandpa said handing me and Ruby the card decks. Then, suddenly a man about my size came in holding a briefcase.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting a new rival

"Hello. Can I help you?" Yugi's grandpa said.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." The man with brown hair said.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi said wondering why Kaiba is all the way at the game shop.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? Why is he down here?" Trinstin said.

'This Kaiba guy looks kinda off and his energy is both good and bad.' I thought to myself.

"Not that it's any of your business, But I came to see the card." Kaiba said.

"And looks like there are new people here." Kaiba walks up to me and Ruby.

"Names Seto Kaiba, yours?"

"Johnathan and the one behind me is my girlfriend Ruby." I said in a type of tone like Kaiba.

"Hmph, shouldn't take that tone with me." Kaiba said until he shoved me out of the way to see the Blue eye's white dragon card.

"Can it be?! The Blue Eye's White Dragon in a dump like this?!"Kaiba said shocked to see a blue eye's white dragon card.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Yugi's grandpa said closing the small box with the blue eye's white dragon card in it.

'Why is Kaiba so shocked about the Blue eye's card?' I thought to myself.

Kaiba growled and slammed his briefcase down in front of Yugi's grandpa and opened it to show a lot of cards to him.

"Listen to me old man. Give me your Blue Eye's White Dragon card, and I'll trade you all of these!" Kaiba said eager to get his hands on the blue eye's card.

All of us were shocked exept for Yugi's grandpa.

"Ah, nice, but no thanks." Yugi's grandpa said shocking us all again.

"Fine. If you won't trade, Maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask." Kaiba said getting more angry.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because its so power, or because it's so rare, But because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend, and so I treasure this card as I do that friend, so parting with it is completely out of the question." Yugi's grandpa said shocking kaiba and making him really angry.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right, grandpa?" Yugi said.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart." Yugi's grandpa said.

"Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsence. Senile old fool." Kaiba said walking out very angry.

"He has some anger issues." I said soon to see a look on Ruby saying 'Really'.

"Okay, look Ruby I'm a saiyan so our anger makes us stronger ok." I said to Ruby making the others raise an eye brow.

"What the heck is a saiyan?" Joey said confused.

"Saiyans are a warrior race driven to extinction but I'm the last of my kind in my universe." I said kinda sad.

"I bet It's hard being the last of your kind." Tea said.

I sigh and turn to Yugi's grandpa.

"Mr. Muto, do you have a place for me and Ruby to stay?" I asked

"Hmmm yes I do but, it only has one bed." Mr. Muto said

I sighed and looked at Ruby.

"You can have the bed." I said making everyone laugh.

"Well It's getting dark time to head to bed." Yugi said


	4. Chapter 4 A Duel with a Spirit

I wasn't able to sleep so I went to the top of the game shop to menitate only to hear someone.

"Who's there." I said looking around. I soon seen a person that looked kinda like Yugi but a little taller.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Yugi." Said the guy.

"Your not Yugi. You do look like him but, I sense your power and you have a greater power then him." I said as the guy walked up to me.

"You also have a great energy." The guy said.

'Who is he, he said he is Yugi but he looks kinda different and holds a greater energy.' I thought to myself.

"Anyways, you don't mind dueling me?" The guy said.

"I guess. It would be a good warm up for these cards." I said taking out my cards.

We got off the roof and we got 2 game boards so we can put our cards on them. We shuffled or cards and got ready.

"Let's Duel!" We said as we started.

"I guess i'll start first." I said. I looked at my hand and I had 2 spell cards a trap and 2 monsters.

"I'll summon "Flamvell Guard" in defense mode." I said placing a monster with 100 attack points and 2000 defense points down.

"And I'll place a card face down ending my turn." I said as the Yugi look alike drew a card.

"First, I'll summon "The Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress" In defense mode." He said placing a dragon card in defense mode with 1200 Defense points.

"And I'll place a card face down." He said placing a card face down.

"My turn. I'll summon this. "Infinite Soldier" in attack mode." I said as I summoned a knight with 1600 attack points.

"Soldier, attack!" I said. Yugi's monster was destroyed.

"Adleast my dragon was in defense mode." The Yugi look alike said.

"Wrong. My "Infinite Soldier" can do something called "Pierce Damage" so you loss 400 Life points." I said. Yugi's look alike had 1600 life points left.

"My turn! I summon "Curse of Dragon" in attack mode." Thee look alike said.

"Attack!" He said.

"Think again activate trap "Negate attack" I said.

"My knight is safe." I said as the look alike ended his turn.

"I draw. Perfect! I summon forth the ultimate monster of this deck. Come forth, "Infinity Dragon!" I said as somehow the dragon came to life.

"What! How is the dragon from the card real!" I said as I looked at the look alike which had a glowing third eye on his head.

"We are playing a new game now. Its the Shadow games." He said as he drew.

"This monster might help. "Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Now I activate my face down card "Polymerization" He said as the Gaia and Curse of Dragon became real also.

"Poly-what now?" I asked him.

"Polymerization" It fuses 2 of my monsters into one. Behold "Gaia the Dragon Champian" He said as Gaia was on Curse of Dragons back. The new monster had 2600 attack points.

"This isn't good." I said to myself.

"Gaia the Dragon Champian" Attack now!" The look alike said as Gaia attacked my Knight.

"I don't think so ill activate my "polymerization" card. At first I didn't know what it did but thanks to you playing your card I now know what it does so I can fuse my 3 monsters into one. Come on out "Flamevell Infinity Knight Dragon." I said as my three monsters formed into one. My Knight was on the back of a huge flaming dragon. The monster had 2900 attack and 3200 defense points.

"I place my monster in Defense mode." I said as Gaia hit my dragon but did nothing.

"You lose 600 life points." I said as the look alike had only 1000 life points left.

"Your move" He said as I drew.

"I use a magic card, Infinity Armor." I said as my ultimate monster gained 500 attack and 800 defense points to 3400 attack and 4000 Defense points and switched my dragon to attack mode.

"Dragon Knight attack Gaia Now!" I said.

"Infinite Blaze attack!" I yelled as my monster blasted a huge flaming blast at Gaia.

"You activated my trap, "Mirror Force!" He said as his Knight wasn't hit but the blast hit a mirror then deflected the blast at my dragon.

"No!" I said as blast hit my Dragon destroying it knocking my life points to 200.

"My move." The look alike said.

"I activate this, "Horn of the Unicorn." He said as the dragon gained 700 attack points to 3100 attack points.

"I end my turn." He said as i drew.

"Perfect. I activate Reborn the Monster" I said as I brought back "Flamevell Infinity Knight Dragon" in defense mode.

"This isn't good." The look alike said.

"I end my turn." I said as he drew.

"I activate "Horn of Heaven" I sacrifice my Knight to destroy your Dragon." He said as both our monsters disappears.

"I activate my "Reborn the Monster" to revive your monster." He said as my Flamevell Infinity Knight Dragon was on his side of field.

"Sense you didn't summon any monsters last turn I can attack you head on!" He said as I nodded for him to attack.

"Attack! "Infinity Blaze Attack!" He said as the dragon fired its fire breath at me and hit me making my life points to 0.

"Good duel!" He said as his energy disappeared.

"You did good too... Yugi." I said knowing that Yugi was like me. Holding 2 souls in one body.

I was really tired so I got my cards and went back to the top of the game shop and menitated but I accidentally fell asleep.


End file.
